The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything
About This is the Silly Song featured in the seventh episode of Veggietales, Very Silly Songs. Cast of characters Larry the Cucumber as himself. Mr. Lunt as himself. Pa Grape as himself Lyrics Announcer: And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Joining Larry are Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt, who together make up The infamous gang of scalliwags, "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything!" All three: We are The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything We just s''tay home and lie around'' And if you ask us to do anything We'll just tell you ... Larry: We don't do anything! Pa: Well, I've never been Greenland and I've never been to Denver, and I've never buried treasure in St. Louis or St. Paul, and I've never been To Moscow and I've never been to Tampa, and I've never been to Boston in The fall. All: cause we're the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! We just stay home And lie around. And if you ask us to do anything, we'll just tell you .. Lunt: We don't do anything. And I never hoist the mainstay and I Never swab the poop deck, and I never veer to starboard cause I never Sail at all, and I've never walked the gang plank and I've never owned a Parrot, and I've never been to Boston in the fall. All: cause we're the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! We just stay at home And lie around. And if you ask us to do anything, we'll just tell you .. We don't do anything! Larry: Well, I've never plucked a rooster and I'm not too good at Ping-pong, and I've never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall, And I've never kissed a chipmunk and I've never gotten head lice, and I've never been to Boston in the fall! Pa: Huh? What are you talking about? What's a rooster and mashed Potatoes have to do with being a pirate?? Lunt: Hey, that's right! We're supposed to sing about pirate-y Things! Larry: Oh ... Pa: And who ever kissed a chipmunk? That's just nonsense! Why even Bring it up? Am I right? What do you think? Lunt: I think you look like Cap'n Crunch! Pa: Huh? No I don't! Lunt: Do too. Pa: Do not! Lunt: You're making me hungry. Pa: That's it, you're walkin' the plank! Lunt: Says who? Pa: Says the captain, that's who! Lunt: Oh, yeah? Aye aye, Cap'n Crunch! Pa: Arrrrgh! Lunt: Yikes! Larry: And I've never licked a spark plug and I've never sniffed a Stink bug, and I've never painted daisies on a big red rubber ball, and I've never bathed in yogurt and I don't look good in leggings ... Pa: You just don't get it! All: And we've never been to Boston in the fall! Pa: Past the chips! Who's got the remote? Larry: Here it is! Lunt: Time for Heraldo. Pa: It's definitely time for Loch Nech. Lunt: Oh, I don't like this show. Larry: Hey look, I found a quarter! Fun Facts This is the first Silly Song not to be included in a proper episode.